Luan's Fight
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After having Lincoln hospitalize and received amnesia, Luan gets overwhelm by guilt and feeling unwanted by the rest of her family. She want to fix things that she cause, by fighting the guilt and sorrow emotions by giving her the chance of helping Lincoln to remember. And try to fix her relationship with her family.


**Hey everyone! As you all already know that JMbuilder has given me the right to do one of his stories as my own. The Luan's Fight story where one of Luan's prank went wrong which sent her brother Lincoln into a coma. And if you already know that she tried to attempt suicide.**

**Of course, sadly JMbuilder decide to give his story to another fanfic writer. Don't blame him, there are some people who have 'writer block' when trying to take where the story is heading. If I have to be honest to myself, is hard for me to do a story that involves with the entire family and try get their personalities right. My first Loud House story was just a Valentine one-shot story which involves Lincoln and Ronnie Anna.**

**But I can't let that stop me and try to do this story. It took time to think over how this story is heading, and what's going to happen. So, please don't get mad at me if I don't get most of your favorite sister's personalities right. Especially Leni's, she a tough one to do, same with Lisa. However, I'm glad that JMbuilder is willingly going to help me with this. He deserves to have all the credit then me. You rock, JMbuilder.**

**I hope this first chapter goes well, and hope you like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; The Incident**

There are about three things that people enjoy in life, 'Laughter, Happiness, and Entertainment' that's all people enjoyed. However, by the slightest, even a tiny bit of bad luck would change everything.

_Sorrow…_

(BEEP)

_Sadness…_

(BEEP)

_Regret…_

These emotions are how to describe Luan feelings. Her face is blank but still shows shock and fear as her eyes are watery, with tears slide down her cheeks. She and her family looked through a window to see a motionless boy laid in bed.

Inside of the room of a hospital building lays a 11-yr-old with white hair. He's hooks up with machines as the doctor and a nurse checking on him. Outside we see the parents and the siblings silently whimpering as they looked at the young boy. One of the siblings looked at Luan with an angry expression on her face.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Luan. I hope it was worth it." Lori hiss with venom in her words.

In truth, it wasn't worth it at all. Luan mind whirls with thoughts. How did this happen?

**-Flashback; Earlier that day-**

It's morning in the Loud House, as Lincoln Loud finish getting dress as he looked at the audience "Hey guys, you know what today is?" He asks to the audience "Is April 1st, also known as April Fool's Day. You all know that April Fool's is the day where people pull harmless pranks, get a good laugh, and move on with their lives. But, here in the Loud House its spell's doomsday. Why is that you ask? Living in the household with 10 sisters with different personalities, one person who loves nothing more than pull pranks on her siblings is none other than Luan, Aka the Queen of Pranks."

"AAHHH!"

Lincoln slightly opens the door to see where the scream coming from. He sees a 6-yr-old ran out from the bedroom covered in pink with glitter from top to bottom. "I'm pink! I HATE BEING PINK!" Lana ran down the hall leaving a trail of glitter on the floor, Luan head pokes out from the bedroom "I _pink _is the new look! HAHAHA! Get it?" Luan joked. Lincoln stealthy close his door and looked back at the audience.

"See what I mean? Every year on April Fool's Luan have been pulling pranks on us. The time she texted Ronnie Anna over just to get me out from my room, the time at the motel where she got Dad to help her in exchange of a prank-free decade, and of course, let's not forget last year. We hired stunts-doubles to take our place so we could avoid getting prank. Of course, the plan backfired when she paid them to act like us by humiliating us. We did of course get back at her by acting like we're moving and watch her chase after the moving truck with her stuff in it. But that didn't stop her from continue her pranks-giving on us. And now we have no choice but try to hide from her."

As soon he said that, some of his sisters' barge into his room. Lori is covered with mousetraps with her eyebrows missing (again), Leni with green hair, Luna with a blackeye and bloody nose, Lynn covered with scratches, Lucy completely white, and Lola got egged. They came into his room as the planted their backs onto the door, panting for breath.

"What happen to you guys?" Lincoln asks his sisters with Lori pulled one of the mousetraps attached on her brow "Ow! Luan put mousetraps on the bathroom floor covered with butterscotch! I slipped ten times!" Lori rubbing her brows "And just my eyebrows finally grew back."

"Luan replace my hairspray with hair dye-spray!" Leni pointed to her green hair.

"At least you had it easy! Look at me!" Luna pointed towards her damage face "That crazy prankster put a boxing-glove in my guitar case!"

"Lucky you, I got the most humiliated prank of all." Lucy standing there very gloomy.

"What, covered in bleach? Isn't a harmless prank?"

"Only if you don't drink it that is. She tried that with both Lynn and Lana, only cause them both hospitalize."

"Don't remind me of that!" Lynn sneer angry "I woke up and was about to leave when a bucket of tuna dumped on me! Then out of nowhere bunch of stray cats jumped and attack me! Even Cliff thinks I'm tasty!"

"Don't you think you're literally overreacting with the Cliff part?" Lori ask rising a brow (Get it?)

Lynn turned with Cliff clawing onto her back slightly biting. Lynn looked at Lori "Does this look like I'm overreacting?!" Lola stood in the middle "Well, I got the worse! I got egged in the dinning room! That Luan… she ruined my favorite DRESS!" Lola screamed.

"Wait, does that means everyone got pranked?!" Lincoln ask only for Lori to answer "No, Lisa is in her bunker along with Mom, Dad, and Lily. There's no way Luan could able prank them."

"BOOOOM!"

The loud noise caught everyone's attention only for Luna to spoke "Correction, Luan did manage to prank them."

"So… wait, what does that means?" Leni looked at her siblings confuse.

Everyone looked at Lincoln only for him to gulp in fear "It means I'm the only one that haven't been prank yet." Lucy walked up to him by comfort him "Is okay Lincoln, I'll start arranging your funeral." Said Lucy.

"LUCY!" The sister's union shouted.

"What? Too soon?"

"We're not going to set a funeral Lucy." Lori keeping a concerned look, putting her hands on her hip "However, we could try get Lincoln out of the house." Lincoln looked at Lori with a surprise look. "Really Lori? You're going help me out?" Lincoln gleaming with hope.

"Well, yeah. Luan might have prank us, but she won't get the last laugh once she pranks you."

"Only _if _she pranks you." Said Lynn.

This only made Lincoln realized something "Wait, doesn't that mean Luan will try everything she can to prank me, while you guys get prank the most?"

"If it means to get you prank-free little bro, it's the risk we'll take." Luna replied to Lincoln, as the young lad smiled as he looked at the audience "It's great to have siblings who's willing to risk their lives for me. That's what siblings are for, and I won't trade that for the world."

**-End of Flashback-**

That what happened. When Lincoln knew he's going to get prank, the others tried to get him to leave the house until the day is over. But Luan knew she wouldn't let Lincoln leave without getting prank once. Everyone took the hit from her prank-traps in order to spare their brother. Until that… incident. Luan recalled everything that just happened, she planted a paint bomb in the kitchen in the doorway, it was supposed to be harmless. She really… _really _believe that paint-bomb was harmless. But she couldn't predict how powerful it was. When she saw her little brother sent flying out from the kitchen, she heard an unpleasant 'crack' sound. The force from the explosion was strong enough to cause skull fractur, from the moment she saw Lincoln laying on the ground, what came next made her own blood ran icy cold. Seeing his head oozing blood.

After coming home from the hospital, the first thing Luan did is ran into her room, silently cry on her bed as she hugs her pillow tightly against her face. Luan recall what Dr. Thomason told the family about Lincoln condition.

* * *

"_Lincoln is stable, however, he's in a coma." Dr Thomason explained to the Loud family "From the looks of it, it's hard to tell when he's going to wake up."_

_This news made everyone to sigh in relief. Rita and Lynn Sr looked at Dr. Thomason "Well our son still be okay Doctor?" Lynn Sr ask Dr. Thomason only for him to clear his throat "I'm afraid that brings me to tell you the bad news." Said Dr. Thomason._

_When he said that, it only means something will ended up wrong for Lincoln. Dr. Thomason looked through Lincoln condition "Your son suffered a blow to both Dementia and Hippocampus."_

"_What does that mean?" Leni ask only for Lisa to explained "Dementia and Hippocampus are functions to the brain which contained memory. They store all of our sibling memories over the years, damaging them would lead to a case of amnesia."_

"_Asthma? I didn't know Linky has asthma."_

_Lori facepalmed at Leni thoughtless comment "No Leni! What Lisa mean Lincoln is going to lose some of his memories!" Lori explained it to Leni only took a few seconds "Oh."_

"_Is that true doctor?" Rita ask Dr. Thomason who nodded "What your daughter said is true. Once Lincoln regain conscious, there's a chance he might lose some of his memories. We don't know how much, or when he might wake up. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Shortly after that her parents and everyone became furious. Rita and Lynn Sr grounded her and as for punishment that she shouldn't do any more comedy or pranks for a whole month. Luan didn't argue, instead she accepts it, but with the rest of her sisters. After what her prank did to their brother, they didn't consider her as a sister anymore. Leaving the poor young comedian heart broken.

While sitting in her bed the door opens as Luan looked to see Luna walking in. She grabbed some of her stuff and sleeping bag as she looked to see Luan staring at her "Going to sleep in Lori's and Leni's room from now on." Luna told Luan with a coldly tone her voice. Luan looked away choking on her own sobs "O-okay." That's all Luan could say, Luna grabbed what she needed and left the room by closing the door behind her without saying a word.

Luan is once again sitting alone by herself in the dark as she cries to herself "I-I'm sorry…" Luan quietly talked to herself while choking some of her sobs "…I'm s-sorry Lincoln. (sniffle) I'm so… so… so sorry. I-I shouldn't have let t-things get o-out of h-hand (sniffle) I-I pro… (sob) I promise I'll make t-things right. I'll make things right for you." Luan continue to cry during the night, all she could think about is her one and only brother, and how much its her fault that he ended up hospitalize, all because of her.

* * *

**Well that's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again JMbuilder for letting me do this. Have a great December.**


End file.
